


Busted 5- Hot Suff

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-10
Updated: 2003-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whitney finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted 5- Hot Suff

## Busted 5- Hot Suff

by Urban Evil Goddess

<http://www.angelfire.com/psy/urbans_realm/>

* * *

Title: Busted 5: Hot Stuff   
Author: Urban Evil Goddess   
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't. I just borrow the toys and bring them back mostly in one piece... Category: Humor, Romance   
Rating: this chapter NC-17, but will range from PG- NC-17 Spoilers: None, really...   
Players: CLex   
Summary: Whitney finds out...   
Author's note: Part Five of my "Busted" series. People find out about Clark and Lex, but the boys don't know they know. Feedback: Is just wonderful. Cotton candy with Lex and Clark on top. Can be sent to urban_ evil_goddess@hotmail.com (without the space, but if it's not there some funky templating goes on...) 

Busted 5: Hot Stuff 

* * *

Whitney was bored. Bored silly. Bored senseless. Bored beyond comparison...

Yeah, did he mention he was bored? 

Meandering through the empty halls of Smallville High, he headed to the Torch. Chloe had promised to leave the math notes from last Monday for him after his football practice, which was extended by his ritual of shooting some hoops on his own to cool off. It was nice to have the court to just relax on, and the coach was cool enough to let him stay alone for an hour or so after everyone was gone. 

The soft thuds of his sneaker clad feet down the linoleum only paused for a moment when the boy wearing them stopped at the water fountain for --ew... metallic-tasting-- water. 

Whitney turned the knob on the door announcing the school's newspaper office, and was about to walk in when he heard faint noises. Soft, panting breaths and the slap of flesh on flesh. 

Flushing at the realization, the blond made to leave when a moan stopped him. He knew that moan... well, he knew the pained version of it, but there was no anguish here. Still, he knew it from a cold night in Reilly field. The sex-laden moan belonged to Clark. 

Clark. Who, as of late, had been starring in Whitney's late night fantasies that usually ended up with soiled boxers and a cold shower. He peeked around the corner, needing to know whom Clark was with. 

His eyes went as wide as saucers and he almost swallowed his tongue when he saw Lex Luthor bent over an editing table, moaning in obvious pleasure due to the thick cock -- and, God it was _thick_ from what he saw between thrusts-- sliding in and out of his ass. 

He nearly came when seeing the only two men on his "if I get the chance to sleep with..." list fucking between a computer and Chloe's collection of quirky fuzzy pens. 

Running a hand down to his own crotch, Whitney found his cock straining against the zipper of his jeans. He twitched when he heard Clark speak, his voice sounding as if he'd swallowed gravel, and fuck if that was not the sexiest sound ever. 

"God! Lex, so-- so _tight_!" 

"Claaaaaark..." Lex keened, threatening to take first place in 'sexiest sound ever'. "Harder, please! N-- Need it harder!" 

Clark shifted his grip on Lex's hips, and Lex screamed. 

//Prostate.// Whitney thought, brushing over his erection. //Must be.// 

Whitney eased the button open and the zipper down on his dark wash jeans. Teasing himself momentarily through his cotton boxers before he eased his swollen cock out of their confines. The head, purple --Lex loved purple-- with blood, was shiny with pre-ejaculate, which dribbled constantly from the slit at the top. He bit back a moan as he ran his fist over it and the shaft, slicking the fluid all over the heated skin, pretending it was Lex's ass, rather than his own hand, wrapped around him. He could practically feel himself moving in the tight body, feeling its velvet warmth grip his cock, and glancing over Lex's prostate with every wail from the beautifully scarred mouth. 

Lex, surprisingly, was very vocal. Between whimpers, mewls and cries of pleasure, he declared undying love, pledges of eternity, the stuff of legends. Forever and a day. 

Lex stiffened and wailed, and Whitney was so close to coming himself when he saw the sticky fluid hit the floor beneath the desk. Holy shit, that was hot. 

"Clark, baby... come on, lover. Cum for me." Lex whispered harshly, his voice rough from screaming. 

But Clark, who obviously hadn't peaked, still pounded into the welcoming ass until he roared and pulled out, heaving Lex up and around. They stood with their sweat-slicked chests rubbing together, Clark's cock hard and erect beside Lex's re-filling one. 

Fuck, that was fast. Whitney just could _not_ believe that Lex was already ready for another round. But, hell, who wouldn't be when your partner looked like Clark Kent. The guy was a fucking Adonis. Glowing in the false light of the student newspaper office, he still looked like sex on a stick. And Lex, well... 

Whitney tugged on his balls sharply to keep his libido at bay. 

He heard Lex gasp as large hands grabbed his ass and hauled him up. Lex's long, lean, yet muscular legs to wrap around gorgeously narrow hips. Their lips met in a desperate dance of passion and need. 

Whitney leaned a few inches further into the room to watch as Clark turned and moved to the wall, with Lex between it and him. Adjusting Lex to a better position, Clark slid back into the hole that shone with sweat and lubrication. 

Clark Kent was fucking Lex Luthor against a painted Crows emblem on the wall in the Smallville High school newspaper office. Right next to the Wall of Weird. 

Whitney knew he was gonna have jack-off imagery for a _year_. 

Timing the thrust of his hand with the thrust of Clark's hips, he watched avidly as the tall boy dipped his head to suck on one dusky nipple, worrying it with his teeth before tenderly licking the abused flesh. Moving to work the other little nub, long fingers gripped Lex, one on the hip, the other stroking Lex back to diamond hardness. Clark easily maneuvered Lex man over his cock. 

Lex had wrapped his hands around to the back of Clark's neck, and linked his fingers in with the ebony locks that glistened and curled with sweat, grabbing at the artistic looking digits. Once again his cock was full and heavy against his stomach and he was back to wailing coarsely with every stroke inside and out. His bald head whipped back and forth against the hard wall. He bared his teeth and growled at his lover. 

"Shit! Clark, c'mon! You know you want it. Fill me. Mark me. I'm _yours_." 

The declaration, the sight, and the smell of sex that hung heavily in the air pushed Whitney over the edge. He jerked himself back into his boxers just before he came. Hard. It was easier to squish down to the locker room and chuck soggy underwear than it was to clean up a cum-stained wall. 

Clark, on the other hand, didn't have to worry about that problem. Yelling his lover's name, he coated the sheath around his cock with his hot seed. The action brought Lex off a second time. Streams of milky fluid erupted between the two chests and stomachs as lips sealed and the pair rode out the shuddering aftershocks. The kisses went from passionate to sensual to loving. Little nips and nibbles to lips, cheeks and jaws that didn't stop at the simultaneous whimpers as Clark slid his sated cock from the dripping, well plundered hole. 

Weak legs that Whitney, at the moment, could sympathize with, lowered to the floor, however where Whitney had a cold hard wall to lean against, Lex left his arms around Clark's neck and nuzzled into the long neck. Clark's hands slid around Lex's waist to his back, turning his own face into the other man's neck and inhaling deep the scent of their love-making. 

Whitney, backing out of the doorway, winced at the cooling liquid in his shorts. But... Clark and Lex... were, yeah. Wow. 

But Whitney wasn't gay. He was straight... with a couple of exceptions. 

Whispered words slid through the crack in left in the door. 

Lex's voice, harsh, sexy as all hell, came to him. Whitney stole a look through the crack left in the door, just being able to see the entwined, naked... stunning bodies. Lex was speaking between kisses. 

"Mmmm, love..." He sucked a wet kiss to Clark's neck, "Not that I'm looking a gift horse in the mouth..." Lex moved to kiss behind a perfect ear, "But what..." He kissed his way along a sharp jaw, "was that for?" He finally placed several kisses to pillowy red lips, effectively softening the question and preventing, for a moment, answering. 

Two set of masculine hands roamed over naked, shimmering bodies as Clark took his sweet time answering the question that Whitney _really_ wanted to know the response to. When they broke apart, Whitney let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 

"Well..." he said with a smirk that rivaled Lex's, "I just wanted to thank you for offering to drive me home." 

"Well, Clark. Anytime you want... a ride, I'm always available." 

Clark's sputtering laugh followed him as Whitney turned to walk with great difficulty down the hallway. 

Suddenly Whitney? Not so bored. 

End Pt. 5 


End file.
